Better that we break
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen, Saulbert, Lambski / Adam i Sauli postanawiają się rozstać.


**Better that we break  
**

_I never knew perfection til  
I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break…_

Obaj chcieli ustąpić, a jednocześnie żaden z nich nie chciał tego robić. Rozmawiali o tym codziennie, lecz jednocześnie co rano odwlekali ten moment, starając się tego uniknąć. Kochali się na tyle mocno, że zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że muszą odpuścić i odejść, ale kochali się za bardzo, aby umieć bez siebie żyć.

Wisiało to nad nimi przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, a oni nadal nie potrafili zrobić tego kroku, wypowiedzieć ostatecznych słów.

Przecież między nimi nic się nie stało, żadnego przykrego incydentu czy awantury. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Ciągle zmieniało i nie mogli temu zapobiec.

_Tak będzie lepiej, uwierz mi._

Światowa trasa, występy, nowa płyta, a z drugiej strony drugi sezon autorskiego programu i ciągłe podróże między Finlandią i Los Angeles. Żyli tak przez ostatni rok, a kolejne zapowiadały się identycznie. Adam nie pozwalał Sauliemu rezygnować z marzeń, ale sam nie mógł odrzucić swoich obowiązków. Sauli nie chciał stać na drodze kariery Adama, ale jego własna rozkwitała. Żyli z dnia na dzień, nie myśląc już jak dawniej o przyszłości. Umilkły rozmowy o dziecku, ślubie i większym domu. Seks nadal był fantastyczny, jednak brakowało w nim tej iskry, która jeszcze niedawno rozpalała ich co wieczór. Nie mieli dla siebie czasu. Przeczuwając najgorsze, Sauli nawet nie rozpakował wszystkich swoich rzeczy, kiedy przed Bożym Narodzeniem przeprowadzali się do nowego mieszkania. Upchnął kartony głęboko do szafy, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że zapewne niedługo będzie je stąd nienaruszone wynosił. Adamowi powiedział, że musi znaleźć dla nich odpowiednią szafkę. Z kolei Adam w tajemnicy podpisywał coraz więcej kontraktów na kolejne występy podczas lata i jesieni, bo czuł, że niedługo będzie musiał być bardzo zajęty, aby łatwiej poradzić sobie z nieuniknionym.

_Naprawdę cię kocham.  
A ja Ciebie. Bardziej niż własne życie._

Ostatnie wakacje w marcu spędzili oddzielnie, dając sobie czas do namysłu. Do zatęsknienia. Jeszcze spotykając się przed występem Adama w Helsinkach wierzyli, że uda im się przetrwać. Po koncercie wrócili do hotelu i podjęli ostateczną decyzję, najtrudniejszą w ich całym życiu. Żaden z nich nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie płakał.

Uważali, że to rozsądne podejście. Dojrzałe. Czy nie lepiej rozstać się w szacunku i miłości, pozostając tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, niż zerwać ze sobą za rok, kiedy będą tak sfrustrowani, że zaczną się nienawidzić?

Nie wykluczali, że kiedyś będą znów razem. Może znowu powrócą do rozmów o dzieciach, może iskra między nimi na nowo się rozpali. Obiecali sobie, że będą to regularnie sprawdzać. Ale teraz to nie był najlepszy dla nich czas.

_Nic się między nami nie zmieni. Obiecuję._

Może nie starali się tak bardzo, jak powinni. A może to było nieuniknione? Adamowi wydawało się, że zrobili wszystko, co mogli. Sauli w głębi serca wiedział, że w ich sytuacji to po prostu była naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Tylko dlaczego to tak cholernie bolało?

Po tamtej nocy Adam został w Europie kilka dni dłużej, aby Sauli miał czas spakować się i zacząć szukać jakiegoś mieszkania. Zaproponował, że to on wyprowadzi się na jakiś czas do Sutana, żeby Sauli mógł w spokoju wszystko załatwić, ale ten nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć.

- To nasz dom. Nie możemy się unikać.

I tak mieszkali razem jeszcze przez ponad dwa tygodnie.

Nadal się mijali, każdy zajęty własną pracą. Prawie nic się nie zmieniło. Rano pili wspólnie kawę, po czym widzieli się dopiero wieczorem, gdy razem oglądali filmy. Jednak siadali po przeciwnych stronach kanapy, aby nie kusić losu. Nie chcieli ryzykować tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ich ciała zbyt długo pozostawały w bliskim kontakcie.

Z tego samego powodu Sauli zajął pokój gościnny, ale Adam nie umiał już spać w ich sypialni sam. Zbyt wiele cudownych wspomnień, które pozostaną już tylko przeszłością. Zapach Sauliego był wszędzie – na pościeli, w łazience, garderobie. Za każdym razem, kiedy wchodził do tego pokoju, łzy stawały mu w gardle. Przeniósł się więc na kanapę w salonie.

Sauli znalazł wreszcie małe mieszkanie i umowę najmu podpisał od razu. Nie chciał czekać. Bał się czekać, bo nie ufał swojemu sercu.

Ostatniego dnia przed wyprowadzką Adam pomagał mu się pakować. Zeszło im do późnej nocy, bo większość czasu spędzili przedłużając nieuniknione - oglądając ich wspólne pamiątki, wspominając wakacje, zbliżenia, romantyczne kolacje, poszukiwanie i urządzanie nowego domu. I bardzo starali się nie płakać, choć zaczerwienione, błyszczące oczy zdradzały wszystko.

W końcu zamknęli ostatni karton najwolniej jak potrafili i nie mieli jak odkładać już końca. Rano mieli się minąć, więc to właśnie było ich pożegnanie.

Przytulili się, wdychając głęboko zmieszany zapach ich perfum. Mimowolnie zatracili się w swojej bliskości. Sauli zacisnął powieki i starał się nie zatonąć w bezpiecznym uścisku Adama, który z kolei próbował wyrzucić z myśli obraz wtulającego się ufnie w jego ciało Sauliego.

Pocałował krótko Fina w skroń. Całą siłę woli skupił na tym, aby zostać przy tym jednym tylko pocałunku. Nie do końca ufał sam sobie, że w tym postanowieniu wytrwa.

Trzymali się za dłonie trochę zbyt długo, jednak żaden nie potrafił tego przerwać.

Drżącymi z nieudolnie skrywanych emocji głosami powiedzieli sobie dobranoc. Sauli szybkim krokiem wszedł schodami na górę i wbiegł do sypialni. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a złamie wszystkie przyrzeczenia dane samemu sobie i ta noc skończy się zupełnie nie tak, jak powinna.

Adam zamknął się w łazience na parterze. Zrzucił ubrania i wszedł do dużej, dwuosobowej kabiny prysznicowej, prosto pod najzimniejszą wodę, jaką tylko mógł znieść. Kiedy przyniosła ulgę jego rozpalonemu ciału, odkręcił drugi kurek.

Po kilku chwilach nie wiedział już, czy po policzkach płynie woda czy jego własne łzy.


End file.
